


Too Fondly

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Bible verses, Blindness, Constellations, Gen, Greek Myths, Mourning, Star Gazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'd give anything to see the sky one more time.”</p><p>Matt missed his chance to see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.  
> \- Sarah Williams

Growing up, Matt started to develop an interest in stars. He'd missed his chance though, because it was only after he lost his sight that he started to wonder about them. Not many nine year old boys were interested in star-gazing, and the pollution in New York really wasn't conducive to seeing much of anything in the night sky, let alone stars.

 

So Matt had never really seen the stars before he lost his sight. But it was something that grew on him, afterwards. The idea of stars, of space, of the vastness of the universe, it was amazing.

 

But he'd missed his chance.

 

 

It was the stories mostly. The legends, the myths. He'd always kind of been a sucker for a good story, and the stars were no exception.

 

When he was in the orphanage, and the sisters procured a braille bible for him, it was one of the things he was most interested in when he came across them.

 

Stars.

The creation of them. “And God made the two great lights- the greater light to rule the day and the lesser light to rule the night- and the stars. And God set them in the expanse of the heavens to give light on the earth, to rule over the day and over the night, and to separate the light from the darkness. And God saw that it was good. ” Genesis. The creation of the stars.

Their purpose. “Saying, 'Where is he who has been born king of the Jews? For we saw his star when it rose and have come to worship him.'” Matthew. Leading the wise men to Bethlehem.

The stories and the verses and the songs they sung at Sunday School, when he was sent with the other children. _Stars._

So he wondered.

 

Of course, he liked the Greek myths too.

Perseus, the hero who beheaded Medusa, crouched in the sky with his sword. Orion, the hunter. Cassiopeia, the queen, best seen in fall or winter, standing high in the sky.

The harp Lyra, given to Orpheus by Apollo. The music was magnificent, it was said, soothing savages, changing the course of rivers. Just as Orpheus was to wed, his wife to be died, and he journeyed to the underworld to get her back. His music was so good that Pluto, god of the underworld, allowed them to leave, with one condition. Orpheus was not to look at his lover until they reached the surface. He disobeyed and she disappeared. Orpheus, crazed with grief, wandered for many years until he died, and his magical harp was placed into the sky.

(He thought about Orpheus a lot. If only he hadn't looked. If only he hadn't seen her. What could have been then?)

 

He found a braille map of the constellations, and spent hours over a period of months learning them, tracing their shapes. He could recognize them by touch before long.

But he wanted to see them. He wanted to pick them out of a sky, lying on his back on a cool night, grass tickling him around the ears.

He wanted to squint and point excitedly when clouds shifted and a bright spot in the sky became clear, and a shape could be traced. He wanted to be able to share that with someone, not just drag fingers over raised bumps that stood for something so bright and massive and vibrant.

He wanted to see the stars. He wanted to see the sky, and everything it entailed, clouds and sun and stars and moon and rainbows and smog and blue and grey and black and everything that could ever be or ever was. He wanted to see it.

Maybe more than anything else.

(Probably not, but it was the one who told people, if they asked, because it was easy to say, and easy to understand, and no one wanted to talk about the stars, not really, because there's no fun in gazing up at them if it's just that easy. But it's something tangible, something that others can see, not simply a concept like what his own face looks like after so many years, or putting faces to disembodied voices. No one would understand that.)

 

He did mourn for the sky, and everything it entailed. He really did. (But perhaps not as much as he mourned for other things that he couldn't explain. Didn't have words for.)

 

So he smiled, and told Karen “I'd give anything to see the sky one more time.”

 

So he could finally, properly, look.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote that the title is based on is often incorrectly attributed to Galileo.
> 
> Fun fact, this story came about solely because of the title, and I wrote the fic to fit it. Shrug.


End file.
